


Willow, on the Wagon

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "e-mail or internet."  Set in Season 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Willow, on the Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "e-mail or internet." Set in Season 5.

She misses being able to touch fingertips to keyboard and _become_ the internet. All the accumulated information of the universe streaming through her, faster than light, fast as thought because she _is_ thought, words pictures music all stripped down to their purest form, ones and zeroes, yes and no, blink or don't. She misses being the sparkling web flung across the wide world, jacked in, turned on, center of a whirlwind of facts she can reach into, casually, and pluck out the one her friends need, watch their smiles.

She doesn't miss having a head full of penis enlargement ads.


End file.
